


let's aikatsu GO!

by lucid92



Category: Pokemon GO, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid92/pseuds/lucid92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of short drabble-ish length episodes concerning the students of starlight academy's newfound obsession with catching virtual monsters. ongoing, hopefully for as long as pokemon go is relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's aikatsu GO!

**1. Teach me, please!**

"Is that...?"

The girls crowded around Sakura. There was a Pidgey on her smart phone screen, hopping on the Starlight Academy lawn, flapping its little Pidgey wings.

"Oh, how interesting!" said Sakura, giggling.

"It's an, uh... Wow."

"That is really cool! How do they make it stay on there like that?"

"Ladies!" Kaede approached the group and did some flapping of her own. "Huh? What's going on? What's that? Hey!"

"You have to throw the ball to catch it, Sakura," said Yurika, furiously trying to catch it on her own phone. "Ugh, it just won't connect! The distance never matches up! You think you are worthy enough to challenge this vampire queen, little fledgling? You are ten thousand years too early."

Sakura nodded. "Well, then. Please excuse me, Pidgey-sama." She flicked her finger across the screen. The Pokeball flew forward, curving a little, and landed on the small, green circle inhabited by the little bird Pokemon, prompting an "Excellent!" from the game.

"Oh my goodness," said Sakura. "I have a Pidgey now. That was a lot easier than before. It is so adorable."

"And heavy, looking at those kilograms," said Aoi. "You're a natural at throwing these, Sakura-chan."

Kaede blinked. "Eh? Is this a game, or something? If it's anything like Candy Crush, let me at it!"

"Oh-ho?" Yurika brushed her cheek with the back of her hand and sneered at her redheaded partner-in-crime. "Kaede wants to learn how to play Pokemon Go? My, my. It can't be helped. I'll have to take you under my wing."

Kaede got on all fours and kowtowed. "I am your student, Yurika-sama."

***

"And now you have to choose a starter," said Yurika, indicating the three Pokemon present on the screen.

"Hmm...!"

"If you don't want any of the three, you can hold out for a Pikachu. This is what it looks like."

"I adored this part," said Sakura. "My Bulbasaur was very charming when I encountered it. And Venasaur's blossom reminds me of an immense flower I saw at Green Grass' estate. It was destiny that brought the two of us together."

"I don't really care much for generation one starters," said Yurika, "But I supposed Charmander was a good enough familiar to begin with."

"I wanted a Squirtle at first," said Aoi. "But I couldn't pass on the chance of starting out with a Pikachu named Ichigo. I don't regret a thing!"

"Whoa," said Kaede, and pointed at the Squirtle. "This little dude is really cool, somehow."

"Squirtle? Really? It doesn't really fit your image, but who am I to judge images when I can't even reflect my own? Here is what its evolutions look like."

"I'm sold! I saw critters like this one on the Galapagos Islands! Amazing guys."

"The, uh... huh? Islands?"

Kaede winked. "Just one of the many places we pass by on my family's cruise ship."

***

"And... flick it to throw!"

"Uh! Oh. Wow. I caught it!"

"You're going to see a lot of these ones in particular," said Yurika. "Not that I am complaining, as others do. They happen to be one of my favorite companions of the night."

Kaede stared at the screen. "I am... having a lot of fun with this. Do you think we can do more of this with the others?"

Yurika briskly looked around. It was just her and Kaede in the park.  
  
"Of course," said Yurika, and smiled back at Kaede. "We'll make a date out of it."

Kaede nodded in response, slowly naming the Zubat she had just caught "Yuri-chan."

 

**2\. Let's team up!**

"Otome-chan! Congratulations!"

"Hoo hoo," said Otome Arisugawa, Pokemon Master extraordinaire, and new face of the Pokemon Go promotion in that region of Japan. "Are you ready to catch them all, _minna-tan_? Otome is! Love-chu!"

"Uh, what's that?" said Ran. "Love-chu? Is that what you said?"

"Buh-huh-ringing Pokemon Go to the students of Starlight Academy," said Otome. "Enlightening the people of Japan with the hot new craze that is sweeping the globe with just her charm and talent! Otome casts her spell... Love-chu! Be enchanted."

"Otome-chan!" said Ichigo. "Where'd you get that cool Pikachu hat?"

"Limited edition Pika-Pika headwear, Ichigo-tan," said Otome. "Otome sadly states that it is for work purposes only! So sorry! Please download Pokemon Go!"

"Aww," said Ichigo. "I was hoping to surprise Aoi. You know she named her Pikachu after me? I thought it would've been fun to wear that for a picture, or something like that."

"I'm downloading, I'm downloading," said Ran, flicking through her phone. "I don't really have any game apps. Just use my phone for work stuff. Let's see... Hm? Who is this scary looking man in a labcoat?"

***

"Hi, Aoi. Ran just got to level five," said Ichigo, speaking into her Aikatsu Look. "She's been tweeting about all her captures, too. It's really kinda cute. You should come over and see, so we can all pick our teams together."

Aoi arrived a few minutes later, pulling Ran behind her, who was busy staring at her phone.

"Look who I found in the bushes over there," she said.

"I need to catch a lot of Ratatta," said Ran. "I want to get a Raticate. I wonder if I can get more Ratatta outside the school."

"It's kinda neat that the gazebo is a gym," said Ichigo. "And, surprisingly, no one seems to have taken it yet."

"Well, the game did just come out," said Aoi. "Plus, our school is kinda barred off to everyone who isn't a student."

"Did you see Otome? She was going around telling everyone to download the game. We'll get a lot of traffic for this gym pretty soon, I think."

"Yeah! I congratulated her just now. I heard she blew away the competition at that audition for Pokemon Go Japan. I can't believe she's essentially the face of Pokemon in Japan."

"Apparently," said Ichigo, "Otome is an old Pokemon fanatic! She knows a lot about every single Pokemon out there. She's like you, the Idol Professor, except... uh... she's the Pokemon Professor."

"Oh my gosh," said Aoi, laughing. "Well? Shall we pick our teams?"

Ran looked up. "Huh? I'm not really interested in battling. I just want to collect."

"Come on, Ran," said Ichigo. "It'll be fun to pick teams. Let's all do it at once, without telling each other what to pick."

"Sounds like a plan," said Aoi. "I'm pretty confident that we'll all pick the same team. The team that best represents our unit, Soleil. Let's do it, girls!"

***

"Team Instinct?" said Aoi. "Why Team Instinct, Ichigo?"

"It really spoke to me," said Ichigo. "I'm always thinking with my gut. I think it's a lot like Soleil because... it's yellow, like the sun! And we're always looking for that spark, you know?"

"Hmm. I don't know about that," said Aoi. "Team Mystic makes the most sense here. We're always growing, learning about the world around us, getting stronger. As idols, we always have to evolve to adapt to the flow. I thought you guys would pick up on that."

"You just picked Team Mystic because you love blue," said Ran.

"What about you, Ran?" said Aoi. "You said you weren't interested in battles, but Team Valor is clearly a team that values battling over the other teams."

"I don't see it like that. Team Valor rewards practice and training in order to find a Pokemon's inner potential and strength. It's a lot like my line of work."

"Please, you guys," said Ichigo. "Don't you think it's actually nice that we are on separate teams? It shows that despite how different we may be, we-- oh my gosh, it says on my phone that there's a Ponyta somewhere here!"

"Where?" said Ran. "Where? Where?"

***

Mizuki watched the girls in the lawn go about their business. She glanced down at her own phone. She looked at the Bulbasaur named "Honoka." She gripped her phone suddenly, tightly, her eyes becoming damp.

"A Pikachu named Ichigo," she said. "Why didn't I think of that...?"

Sulking, she coasted quietly toward where she thought the Ponyta was.


End file.
